April 2013
Easter Egg Hunt! Our Easter Egg Hunt will begin Easter Sunday at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM U.K. Time), March 31st, 2013, and will continue through Monday, April 1st, 2013. You will be able to unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Don't forget you can bring your Easter Basket with you when you go out on the Easter Egg Hunt! VFK Easter Day 2013 Mini-Quest! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 31st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 1st, 2013. Happy Easter! This special day in Christianity is part of an entire Easter season. It is not based on a set date every year like many holidays, so it is called a movable feast. The date Easter occurs is the first Sunday after the full moon following the vernal equinox in the Northern Hemisphere. This places the celebration of Easter anywhere between March 22nd and April 25th inclusively each year. On today's quest, we will have a mini-look at the important holiday of Easter! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2013 Easter Pin! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, March 31st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 1st, 2013. Today is Easter Day, the most important holiday for Christian peoples worldwide! Over the centuries, many icons have become associated with Easter including the Easter lily, rabbits, and one of the most ancient symbols of Easter, the egg! For Christians, the Easter egg represents the resurrection of Jesus Christ. The egg also symbolizes such basic elements of life as sustenance and healing as well as magic and omens. On today's quest, let's take a look at the history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Pink or Blue Plush Easter Sheep with Bunny Ears!! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:39 2. AceTheSnowman 0:40 3. Aceiii 0:40 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:46 5. Magical_Ace 0:49 6. BellaSwanCullen 1:19 7. Scarlett 1:25 8. Colleen 1:34 9. Aceboy_Alex 1:40 10. LilRockette 2:01 11. Sorasheart 2:02 12. Guacamole 2:17 13. funfly 2:43 14. Lark 2:46 15. Guest18563 2:51 16. Awaan 2:52 17. Ameer 3:01 18. Prince_Scary 3:01 19. WhisperingWind 3:10 20. candy.hearts 3:13 21. wildsplashstone 3:13 22. Summer.Blossom 3:34 23. Poorbe 3:57 24. BestSurferBoi 4:04 25. snowboy 4:09 26. BrownEyesBlue 4:13 27. MandaBear 4:16 28. JoyArlene 4:22 29. LittleZombieBug 4:49 30. Purpleduck 4:55 Easter Egg Hunt! There are lots of Easter Eggs for everyone to find. There are also Easter Eggs to find in the Fairy and Mermaid Ages, however, you do not have to find these eggs to find the Upright Golden Egg. Enjoy your hunt for the Upright Golden Egg! Below is the current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters list, check back during the day for updates: Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 5:30 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 7:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 8:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, March 31st, 9:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 1st, 3:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 1st, 7:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 60 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 2nd, 1:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 60 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 2nd, 8:30 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 80 Easter Egg Hunters updated, April 3rd, Final! Easter Egg Hunt! Current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters: 1. A_Be_See 410 1. AbeSee 410 1. Aceboy_Alex 410 1. AceGreenAce 410 1. Aceiii 410 1. AceTheSnowman 410 1. AlliBe 410 1. Anotherbe 410 1. ballroomdancer 410 1. Be_Seeing_You 410 1. Beka 410 1. BellaSwanCullen 410 1. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 410 1. BernM 410 1. bingobabe 410 1. BumbleBe 410 1. BusyBe 410 1. CaptainValentine 410 1. CarsBoyJacob 410 1. Colleen 410 1. CuteStarPluto 410 1. Dalben 410 1. DarkGhostDust 410 1. DeltaBe 410 1. Dont_Know_Girl 410 1. Europa 410 1. Extrabe 410 1. Fan_of_Figaro 410 1. Fishandchips 410 1. ForeverRocks 410 1. funfly 410 1. GrandHamster 410 1. GreatCindi 410 1. Guest408977 410 1. HamandEggs 410 1. HenWen 410 1. LittleBambi 410 1. Magical_Ace 410 1. Merlin 410 1. Mr.HollyWood 410 1. Mystery-Red 410 1. NappingBe 410 1. NikolaTesla 410 1. NobodysMummy 410 1. PastDue 410 1. Poorbe 410 1. PrettyBea 410 1. PTBarnum 410 1. PunkRockUniverse 410 1. Scarlett 410 1. ScrapperGal 410 1. ScrapperLass 410 1. Shellyfish 410 1. Silvermist 410 1. Smores 410 1. SoakinUpTheSun 410 1. SummerThyme 410 1. TomFoolery 410 1. Twinbe 410 1. waterfallglow 410 1. Watsup 410 1. whatsUp 410 1. WhiteWhale 410 1. WorkerBe 410 1. YellowHairDude 410 2. AngelGM 409 2. AngelLance 409 2. Dante 409 2. Osmello 409 2. PeppersGhost 409 2. Pirate.Spider.Boy 409 3. Amazing-Magic-Red 408 3. Basketball_acegirl 408 3. Grimm 408 3. Mariook 408 3. Mayfair 408 3. Me_Too_Girl 408 3. mymy 408 3. scooterbrat 408 3. SirLaughOLot 408 April Fools' Court Jester Hats! It's April First and time to make a fool of yourself by donning your April Fools' Court Jester Hat and thinking up fun and foolish pranks to play on your friends! Though this courtly crown is not for the inexperienced. To wear it well, one must be equipped with a quick wit, and at the very least, half decent material... To aid in your quest for the ultimate in funny, our Court Jester Hat will be available in four PUNdit colors! The April Fools' Court Jester Hat will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog Today, Monday, April 1st! But you better get one quick, because the April Fools' Jester Hat will only be available for April Fools' Week! VFK April Fool's Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 2nd, 2013. "April Fool's!" When you hear this today, it will come on the heels of some tomfoolery that has just been pulled on an unsuspecting victim of an April Fool's joke! Every year on April first, prankster's scheme up mischievous shenanigans to pull on loved ones, friends and pretty much anyone that wanders past! Some people plan all year for this opportunity to make others the "fool" while others come up with last minute impromptu jokes. Whichever approach you take to April Fool's Day, it is always fun! On today's quest, let's look at the playful holiday of April Fool's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the April's Fool Day 2013 Pin! Easter Celebration Update! The Easter Egg Hunt, Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat and Easter Calendar will conclude after End of Day on Tuesday, April 2nd! Also, you will be able to retrieve your Easter Eggs from the Ultimate Easter Cheep Nest Hat, after the conclusion of our Easter Celebration. Happy Easter! Easter Celebration Surprise! Bunny Buddies are coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Bunny Buddies are fuzzy plush friends you can take with you where ever you go! Place them in your room or carry them under your arm! You'll never want to be without one! Also coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog are Bunny Slippers! Perfect for keeping your paws warm on chilly nights, or making a bunny-tastic fashion statement! Bunny Buddies and Bunny Slippers will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog, Saturday, April 6th! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 7th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 8th, 2013. This is Straw Hat month! In the month of April, straw hats become all the rage as the summer months approach and the warm days of summer are imminent! Because the design for straw hats varies little, you will find that you can put on an old straw hat and be just as stylish as you would be if your hat was brand new! Straw hat styles showed up in medieval paintings that still are fashionable today! On today's quest, grab your straw hat, and let's investigate the versatile and fantastic world of straw hats! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Straw River Hat! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. NinjaBell 1:49 2. Scarlett 2:07 3. HUGaBELL 2:12 4. WeepingWillow 2:16 5. Minnie_Me 2:22 6. TerraCotta 2:25 7. Gimmethelicorice 2:43 8. Velvetfox 2:53 9. Tada 3:00 10. Meggy 3:06 11. wildsplashstone 3:07 12. Colleen 3:22 13. White_Fang_Wolf 3:34 14. Zim_The_Invader 3:43 15. BrownEyesBlue 3:46 16. LifeEnchanted 3:46 17. FeTTiBell 3:57 18. HoneyBrownEyes 4:19 19. TacoTuesday 4:28 20. Wildthunder 4:31 21. iAnnabee 4:35 22. Dance_Mania 4:35 23. Sunny_Lily 4:37 24. patticakes 4:43 25. soccerprodude 5:19 26. AngelRosieCullenAngel 5:31 27. PCJam 6:15 28. colonialman 6:16 29. Andromida 8:33 30. Purple_Ninja_Star 9:40 VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 15th, 2013. This month is Lawn and Garden month! The white snow of winter has disappeared from the ground and spring is bursting out all around. With the green of spring comes time for all things gardening! In fact, all across the country, towns, communities, clubs and families are planning their gardens and visualizing beds of colorful flowers and overflowing baskets of garden produce. So whether you are a gardening whiz, or only like to smell the flowers, it is time to think about everything green and growing! On the quest today, let's explore a few interesting types of gardening! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Solar Mushroom Garden Lights, Blue, Orange and Green! VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:43 2. Mr.HollyWood 0:43 3. Magical_Ace 0:46 4. Aceiii 0:54 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:31 6. Brutus 1:43 7. MandaBear 2:04 8. PrettySparkles 2:10 9. funfly 2:10 10. OrangeSoaringEye 2:28 11. jadeblue 2:42 12. PCJam 2:42 13. Gimmethelicorice 2:43 14. Selina 2:47 15. Irreplaceable 2:53 16. WhisperingWind 2:55 17. Cutiemorgan 3:04 18. Poetsociety 3:07 19. Mollydog 3:13 20. PrincessHappiness 3:19 21. HersheyGirl 3:22 22. fireplace 3:22 23. iCat 3:28 24. BrownEyesBlue 3:37 25. zesha 3:47 26. iAnnabee 3:53 27. RedFireBlaze 4:01 28. Bamboo 4:02 29. Isabelina 4:05 30. Angel-Spirit 4:37 Avast, Me Hearties! Aye, for those that be space pirates there be new booty to be had! If ye be one of the lucky ones and not numbered among the dead, a life as a space merchant could be in yer future. Arrr, not any land lubber can be a space merchant matey, it takes a seaman, Aye, a seaman! Those that be willing to sail into danger and fight! I can see ye got the makings of greatness matey, so I'll let you in on a secret---what ye be needing is a map, a treasure map, aye the kind only that lass Solaria can read with her Destiny lamp as she calls it. If ya find a map, ye be bringing it t' her! Finding a map is risky business though, many a ship ye'll be sending to the deep before ya find one, and sending out a ship to follow it will take gold and silver, but it be a small price when new booty, treasure and gold await ye. Once yer ships are out among the stars they be taking a mighty long while to get back, 'Tain't much good just waitin' around for 'em though, if ya don't check to see if yer crew got poisoned by giant spiders or taken captive by cut throats and scallywags, them won't be come'n back unless ya send 'em medicine or pay ther ransome. If ye be wantin' to know, the Galactic Trading Post has all the news about yer vessels among the stars. Now me hearty, when yer ship comes back, there might be no other booty than an old shoe, but if luck blows a favorable wind, yer ship will sail back from its long voyage laden with gold and treasure fit for a king! Arrr, fit for the king ye'll be matey! Ye'll be ready to start a life as a space merchant when the lass has her Lamp on the counter!! Good luck to ye! Treasure and fame await, if ya have the nerve t'go aft' it! VFK Astronomy Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 21st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 22nd, 2013. April is Global Astronomy Month, with yesterday, April 20th, designated as National (and International) Astronomy Day! As part of Global Astronomy month, Astronomy Day provides a chance for astronomy enthusiasts to share their passion for the night sky through activities and events promoting astronomy. Over the centuries, several astronomers have risked their lives and careers to further the science of astronomy, making revolutionary discoveries and contributions to the study of the stars. On today's quest, let's take a closer look at these great astronomers and their contributions to Astronomy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Astro Star Projector! VFK Astronomy Quest 2013 ! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Myshi 1:37 2. Scarlett 1:49 3. Cutiemorgan 1:52 4. Vaquita 1:58 5. Tbella 2:07 6. Lark 2:19 7. Tigerbella 2:22 8. JazzJammer 2:42 9. TheBlue 2:43 10. LostinLove 2:49 11. NeverEnding 2:53 12. WinterBaby 3:08 13. Genie 3:12 14. buttercup_girl 3:16 15. BrownEyesBlue 3:21 16. JoyArlene 3:28 17. iAnnabee 3:31 18. MandaBear 3:37 19. PirateBlueMaxx 3:45 20. cardigan 3:53 21. Bamabelle 4:00 22. Mollydog 4:02 23. Acelolla 4:07 24. Anubis 4:19 25. EarthAngel 4:28 26. jadeblue 4:37 27. wildsplashstone 4:42 28. Bamboo 5:09 29. nikkihearts 5:12 30. Isabelina 5:25 VFK Garden Room Competition! Spring is here and it's time to start planting your botanical masterpiece, from untamed jungles to palatial gardens the possibilities are endless! So hop to it and show off your green thumbs, all you will need is a little creativity and a watering can! Rooms can be entered in the Garden Room Competition anytime between Wednesday morning, April 24th and Saturday, April 27th, 2013 at 10:00 P.M. (Pacific Time). Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the competition, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to design and build your room after you have entered your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time, Saturday, April 27th, 2013. 3. In the Garden Room Competition having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4. You may enter any type of room for the Garden Room Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Garden Room Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Garden Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Garden Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Garden Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Put on your sunscreen, pull on your gardening gloves and start planting! Paradise Garden! Nestled deep in the seclusion of a peaceful country estate, Paradise Garden is a dream come true for any landscape designer! Paradise Garden will arrive in the Land Office at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, April 23rd! Stone Planters! Indoor outdoor planter boxes, are perfect for every space! Specially designed to hold in moisture and keep your plants happy! Also, the matching contemporary lighting coordinates perfectly for a complete garden ensemble! Stone Planters will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, April 23rd! Spring Impatiens! The flowers that bloom in the spring, tra-la! Are ready to spruce up your place! This assortment of colorful impatiens flowers will look stunning in any garden! Spring Impatiens will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, April 23rd! Wooden Planters! These well made wooden planters provide an excellent place for all your garden greenery! Also included in this collection, are more Impatiens and a beautiful potted tree, prefect for any setting! Wooden Planters will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, April 24th! Garden Foliage! The outside is never complete without some grass and trees! These come in many fresh and exciting hues of green! Garden Foliage will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, April 24th! Pathway Tiles! What's a landscape without path ways? These elegant backyard stones are sure to impress any visitor who comes to your garden! Pathway Tiles will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, April 24th! Midnight Pathway Tiles! Whether you're planning an elegant patio party or a breath taking garden entrance, give your landscape a sleek modern look with Midnight Pathway Tiles and Lighting! Midnight Pathway Tiles will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 7:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, April 25th! Tan Stone Planters! From a modest flower bed to trees and shrubs, These striking planters offer enough planting space for all your gardening needs and lighten any pathway! Tan Stone Planters will be arriving in the Garden Section of the Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, April 25th! Garden Water Whirl! Hold on to your watering can and get ready for a totally tangled time! Can you successfully navigate the woven waterways of this intertwined garden glade, or will you end up in a soggy puddle? Just in case, you better bring your rain coat! The Garden Water Whirl will begin at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 27th! VFK Spring Flower Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 28th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 29th, 2013 Flower gardens provide growers an enchanting place to raise and enjoy a wide variety of colorful flowers. Flower enthusiasts can spend many hours in a serene garden setting, just "smelling the flowers!" Those who want even more from flowers can enjoy edible flowers, flowers grown for medicinal purposes, and can design their gardens to reflect the long history of gardens, or more modern themes. On today's quest, pick a few of your favorite blooms and let's take a look at the world of flowers! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Spring Flower Table Set - Blue or Pink! VFK Spring Flower Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:18 2. Meggy 1:21 3. Colleen 1:25 4. Jolly_Roger 1:49 5. Velvetfox 2:13 6. Darkstone 2:13 7. Genie 2:15 8. DancinggQueenn 2:23 9. Bubble 3:08 10. ImaginePeace 3:16 11. Karma 3:16 12. FrenchVanilla 3:19 13. MidnightBallerina 3:22 14. Isabelina 3:31 15. iAnnabee 3:32 16. iTony 3:47 17. AstroFitz 3:51 18. BrownEyesBlue 4:09 19. PirateBlueMaxx 4:19 20. VictorianStorm 4:25 21. AngelRosieCullenAngel 4:31 22. Bamboo 4:37 23. wildsplashstone 4:40 24. UnknownKnight 5:04 25. super_super_star 5:15 26. iCat 5:30 27. Wildthunder 5:34 28. ooops 5:37 29. Guest705679 6:52 30. HopeTheUnatural 6:52